Third Time's the Charm
by Ricaeleen207
Summary: Ginny and Hermione discuss Harry the night before the quidditch final against Ravenclaw. This story is for a Livejournal challenge from SandyPheonix!


Third Time's the Charm

"He keeps looking over here," whispered Ginny as she looked toward the far corner of Gryffindor Tower where Harry Potter sat. She kept sneaking peeks over there on the pretense of checking on her Pygmy Puff, Arnold, who she was keeping in her bag. She looked around at Hermione who was absent-mindedly flipping pages in her copy of _The Evening Prophet. _

"He's been looking at you for the past six months. Tell me you haven't just noticed?" Hermione said simply from behind the opinion section.

"Yes, I mean no, it's not the first time I've noticed . . . It's just that . . . " Ginny trailed off and proceeded to check on Arnold again. Hermione stuffed the evening edition of _The Prophet_ away and waited patiently for Ginny to tell her what was up. It was common knowledge to everyone that spent time with Hermione that she was very intuitive when it came to how her friends felt. Ginny, who had spent a good deal of time with Hermione the last four years, knew that if she just talked to Hermione she might be able to give her some advice.

As Ginny resurfaced, she glanced around to see where Dean Thomas was. He appeared to be sulking near the fireplace as Seamus tried to cheer him up by coaxing him to try an oddly colored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

Ginny turned around and began, "Well, I sup-," when a great roar of fury arose from the hearth rug. "NO SEAMUS! I don't want a bean! It's not going to help me out! The quidditch final is tomorrow, we have virtually no chance of winning, and there are things-" he shot a look of pure disgust at Ginny, "things I'm trying to deal with. So a bean is not going to cheer me up!" And at that he stormed through the common room and took the stairs to his dormitory three at a time.

In the silence that followed many curious looks were cast in Ginny's direction. At this Ginny stood up took out her wand and said, "Unless you want me to hex each and every one of you, turn around." And she sank back in her chair, faced Hermione once more, and began again.

"Well, I suppose that I really . . . erm . . . I really like Harry a lot." She blushed although she knew Hermione wouldn't laugh at her.

"You know that we've just been together a lot this year, with quidditch and all. And you know I've always liked him. Well, after I broke up with Dean . . . He was just, I don't know, around a lot more. And he seems to really like me . . . " She paused to adjust Arnold again and saw Harry discussing tactics with Ron and Demelza Robins. They were listening intently to their captain so they could remember everything for the final tomorrow. Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny straightened up.

"So you really like him. And, if you don't mind me saying so, it's quite obvious he likes you. But you're just worried that if things didn't end up the way you'd like," Hermione paused, "that things would be extremely awkward."

"Yeah, I mean he and Ron are best mates and I wouldn't want to mess that all up. And he's always over for holidays and we both are on the quidditch team . . . And I mean, I think we've just witnessed what happens when a Ginny Weasley relationship goes awry. The same thing happened with Michael after we broke up, too." Ginny sighed. It seemed as though there was no way around it. "I mean this has happened with the last two boys I've been with. I just don't want to screw up my friendship with Harry."

Hermione studied her dejected friend for a while. "Well, Ginny, the way I look at it is this: So what if it didn't work out with Dean or Michael? They are old news, practice rounds for you. Two boys that are holding a grudge against you because you weren't happy with the way you felt when you were with them, that's their loss! You can't just give up on a cause before you've even tried. Harry would never be like that and you know it. You know what they say, Ginny, the third time's the charm!" She smiled at Ginny as a look of realization swept over her face quickly replaced by excitement.

"You know, that may just be the best thing you have ever said, Hermione? Thanks for listening. I should really get to bed, though, the final is tomorrow. Good Night." And at that Ginny swept off across the room. Her bright red sheet of hair trailing behind her. As she passed Harry she smiled at him and waved. He waved back, beaming.

As Ginny settled into bed a few minutes later she smiled inwardly at the thought of what Hermione had said. "_You know what they say, Ginny, the third time's the charm!_" And Ginny couldn't help think, as she pictured Harry's smiling face, that Hermione had never been more right.


End file.
